The world isn't always fair
by SJdude
Summary: Naruto likes Kiba but kiba doesn't know how he feels. It everntually will become to hard for Kiba and Naruto
1. Confusion

**Authors Notes: **Well since it won't tell me where to put these, I guess ill just put them here ! umm . . . .I wrote this thing at like 12 am – 1230 am … so if I sucks, review about it ! :D (btw I know it says my title twice)

**Chapter 1 : Confusion**

It was the second night that Naruto and Kiba had gone to a party. Kiba got to Ino's party first and only Ino and him were there. After about seven minutes Kiba and Ino were making out. As Naruto walked into the party he saw Kiba and Ino. He looked at them and saw that Kiba was enjoying himself. Naruto started to cry.

Kiba had to get up for some air and saw Naruto standing there. He knew that Naruto was sad because he saw the teardrops running down his face and all over the shirt Kiba had just bought him for his 17th birthday.

**Flashback**

It was five days ago, January 25th, Naruto's birthday. Everyone was there. Sai had bought Naruto a book (shocker), Sakura gave him some of her famous "chakra balls of yummy stuff" and Neji and Hinata both made him the cake. The cake was a chocolate cake with white icing, Naruto's favorite.

After the party Kiba had stayed behind to help Naruto clean up his house, and that was when he gave Naruto the present from him. It was wrapped with newspaper, Naruto asked "Is this from where I think it is?" in a surprised tone.

"Ohhh, no no no no. That isn't Akamaru's pee paper. That's just all the paper I had, I am sorry." Kiba answered in a sad tone.

"Its fine, I wasn't talking about the paper. I was talking about what is inside! Is it that shirt I wanted????"

"You will have to open it up to find out" Kiba smirked.

Naruto franticly opened the package to find his prize; it was a Hot Topic shirt with the words "I wasn't looking!" on it. Naruto's face gleamed up and he ran over to Kiba to hug him.

"Thank you, thank you!" was all Naruto could say. Then he realized that he and Kiba were hugging! Then all he could say was "I'm sorry, I'm sorry".

Truth was, Kiba kinda liked it.

**Now**

"… Naruto?" Kiba asked.

"Just go back to that whore!" Naruto screamed, hurt and frustrated at the world.

"I know she's a whore and all but don't talk to her like that!" Kiba remarked.

Ino then stood up and smacked Kiba for thinking of her as a whore. Naruto then ran out the door crying. He ran past Hinata and she was wondering what was wrong. When Kiba came out of the club she asked him what was wrong.

"He saw me and Ino make out and now he is all sad." Kiba explained.

As Kiba went around town looking for Naruto he ran into Shikamaru, Neji, Sakura, Sai, Asuma, almost everyone other than Naruto. Kiba looked at all the right places, the ramen shop, hokage's house. Eventually Kiba went to Naruto's house. Naruto was outside his door crying. As Kiba went over to Naruto he tried to comfort him.

"Naruto, why are you crying? Was it because you saw me making out with Ino?"

"No, it's because of …"

"Because of????" Kiba was very interested in what Naruto had to say.

"Come closer so I can tell you."

Kiba was inches away from Naruto's face, waiting till he almost peed himself to hear what Naruto had to say.

"No, its because I wanted to make out with you." Naruto whispered.

Kiba then stuck out his tongue and licked Naruto's lips.

"I wanted to be making out with you too." Kiba said.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ The next day ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Clothes were strewn about the tiny apartment, among other things. Kiba's pants and shirt lay among empty ramen containers and some roaches, but Kiba did not mind. He was with Naruto in his bed. Naruto was asleep on his chest, his blond hair brushing his abs.

"_That tickles!" _thought Kiba as he tried to move out from underneath so Naruto wouldn't be on top of his tickle spot.

As he got up he hit his shin hit the table. "Owwwwww!" Kiba yelled

Naruto looked up, his sparkling blue eyes glittered in the light, "Hehe, Kiba. You're as clumsy as Hinata sometimes ya know?"

"Well at least I am not naked!" Kiba retorted, blushing hard though. He was looking at Naruto's body. He was skinny yet muscular. He had amazing pictorials and his abs were orgasmic. And of course there was the package but he would not even go there. Kiba's nose started to bleed and he had to go get a napkin.

Naruto got up and walked over to Kiba and hugged him from the waist, "But you like it, and you know it." He whispered into his ear. Naruto started kissing his neck and then moved down lower and lower.

"_I know I do._" thought Kiba as Naruto went lower and lower. He got to Kiba's abs and started to kiss tenderly. He then found out about Kiba's "tickle" spot. Naruto stuck out his tongue and started to lick between Kiba's abs while rubbing Kiba's leg.

Kiba was laughing as hard as he could till Kiba thought a second. Kiba wanted Naruto to continued, but, but, "But, I'm not gay Naruto!" Kiba exclaimed!!!

Kiba ran around the house collecting his pants and shirt. As he went out the door he looked back and saw Naruto tearing up and on the ground. Kiba then turned the corner and ran home.


	2. Thinking of you

**Authors Notes**: Still do not know where to put these :D In the end I really don't care (review)

**Chapter 2: Thinking about you**

If was a few days later after the "incident". Kiba had not seen Naruto for some time now. Naruto would not answer his calls, nor answer anybody else's calls. Kiba had really hurt Naruto. He fell to the ground and looked at the sky. His eyes started to fall and feel heavy. As his eyes were closed he heard a voice.

"Kiba, why are you sitting on the ground … in the middle of the street … in the middle of the Konoha Day Parade?" someone asked.

Kiba looked up at the voice and saw a person with blond hair.

" …Naruto?" Kiba asked.

"No, it's the whore." Ino answered.

I didn't mean to call you a whore Ino, its just that Naruto was there and all."

"Well do you want to get up? Or do you need help? Hehehe" Ino asked.

Kiba stood up and brushed the dirt off of himself. He started to walk with Ino and talked to her about what happened. Of course he left out all of the dirty details, but he told her about what he said.

"Well, why did you tell him that you were not gay? I thought you were at least bi-sexual cause your you and all."

"I don't know if I am gay or not, but I did get a boner from thinking of a guy once."

"Ohhh, which guy? Was it Neji? Shikamaru? Who who who????"

"It was ………Shino. It was when we were on the mission to find that bug a few years back. He went to the river to bathe and I guess I forgot. So, when I got there I saw him bathing in the river, I should've got out of there when I knew he was there but I didn't."

Ino laughed so hard she almost peed "Shino??? God, you got a boner off of him? He wears a freaking parka type thing with those freaky glasses."

"His body enchanted me and then I got the biggest boner of all time." Kiba said , ashamed. "And then Naruto came over when I was stroking. He looked, then if I recall he started to rub his leg too. But I forget?"

Ino said "Well you better start stroking again, cause look who is over there!"

Kiba looked around quickly. His heart racing, head throbbing as he saw Naruto walk over to him.

"…Hey Ino, hey Kiba." Naruto said. "Great parade."

Kiba then looked at the shirt Naruto was wearing. It was another Hot Topic shirt that said, "This is my seductive shirt (wink wink)" Kiba then told Naruto that he liked his shirt, then Naruto punched Kiba in the arm playfully.

Naruto noticed Kiba would not stop looking at his shirt.

"Well I'll just leave you two alone." Ino said, "bye!" Ino walked away laughing.

Naruto then flicked Kiba on the nose. Kiba looked up red in the face from anger.

"You do know that dogs HATE to be flicked in the nose!?!"

Naruto then looked at Kiba and laughed at him. Naruto leaned closer and gave Kiba a peck on the lips. Kiba blushed furiously.

"Your can stop looking at my shirt and stop staring at my body" Naruto smirked "It will only make you mad."

"I have something to tell you Kiba"

"I have something to tell you too Naruto"

"Well you go first."

"Okay, well ……………."

**Authors Finnish**: Ha-ha, well if you want to find out what happens between Naruto and Kiba you have to review! I might just have to kill you all with my awesome skills … cause I do have them !


	3. Disgruntled

**Authors Notes**: Did you know, chicken tenders are rarely made of actual chicken! It shocked me. Also, sorry that this chapter is kinda short, it is due to not that many reviews!! Want a longer chapter? **REVIEW**

**Chapter 3: Disgruntled **

_Prev. _

"_I have something to tell you Kiba"_

"_I have something to tell you too Naruto"_

"_Well you go first."_

"_Okay, well ……………."_

**Now**:

"Okay, well……. I think that I am bi-sexual and I think I like you. I would be willing to do anything for you as long as you don't laugh at how weak I look to you right now." Kiba said quickly.

Naruto looked flabbergasted and shocked to hear this news. He looked at Kiba who was blushing and he was biting his lip.

"Well knowing that it makes my news all the harder to say. Kiba I went out of town for the past few days and I met a guy … and we hit it off … and he is my boyfriend." Naruto explained on how he and Marc had hit it off and how Marc had come back to live with Naruto in Konoha.

Kiba took this news like a bullet in the head twenty times. He had just told Naruto, his semi-lover, that he liked him and that he was willing to be his boyfriend and all and now Naruto had got himself a boyfriend?!? Kiba was hurt, almost as hurt as Naruto had been.

"You what? Please don't say those things," Kiba said while crying.

"Well I did, and I can't change it. Kiba I am sorry, but now you know how sad I was when you told me you were not gay."

Kiba fell to the ground crying. Naruto walked away with tears forming in his eyes. The happy music filled the back round, candy was being thrown from the floats, and everyone was happy with their entire lives ahead of them. Kiba then lay down on the ground crying thinking about how he just wanted to die.

**Authors Finnish**: When I wrote this chapter I actually started to tear up … I think, I cannot remember. : D


	4. Pain and Plans

**Authors Notes**: I will never eat sausages again because of this ad:

"The eggs come from real chickens, the milk comes from real cows, and the sausage comes from Jimmy Dean."

Didn't they notice that????? If you don't get it, think ! (Or just ask) ((REVIEW))

**Chapter 4: Pain and Plans**

When Kiba got home he just _wanted_ to go fall asleep and realize that this was all a dream. He _wanted_ to do it all over again. He _wanted_ to die. What he really _wanted_ was Naruto.

He lay in his bed looking up at the ceiling, counting the tiles and hoping that he could just die and forget the pain. He just wanted to go all numb and not have to deal with it all. It was all quiet until someone knocked on the door. Five minutes later they knocked again.

Kiba got up and went to the door. When he answered the door he almost got his eardrum blown off.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH !!!!!!!!! WHAT HAPPENED?????" screamed Ino.

"What was that? Kinda not loud enough !" Kiba retorted while smacking his ear trying to make it pop.

"Oh, sorry about that. Well what happened??? Did you fuck?? Did ya, did ya, did ya????"

Kiba then started to cry. He cried like no man should every cry. Ino came inside and comforted him. She made him his favorite snacks and drinks, he still cried, she let him put his head on her boob, even that didn't help. She finally got fed up with it and asked, "What kind of man are you? You are crying over some blonde who liked you in the first place. You are the dumbass who let him go! Suck it up !"

Kiba then sat up, she was right. Though he hated to admit it. Ino was usually right, and always a whore, but usually right. Kiba looked at Ino and kissed her and thanked her. He got up and ran out the door. He had an idea to make Naruto forget about the stupid Marc and remember him!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Seven Hours Later ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Naruto was at the ramen house with Marc eating some dinner. Naruto was drooling at the sight of his large bowl with extra everything. He was savoring the moment before Marc opened his big mouth.

"Is this stuff **all** you eat??? I mean it isn't really classified as _food_ in my book." Marc remarked.

"Marc, it is some of the best food in the world. Besides, it is extremely yummy!"

"Whatever, you're just lucky that you're cute!" Marc said as he ate.

Kiba then walked into the booth and asked for the biggest thing on the whole menu.

_Step One: Buy the most awesome thing and taunt Naruto with it._

Twenty minutes later the ramen was here. Kiba stopped texting someone and noticed Naruto drooling again, but not about his own food. That had been gone a while ago.

"So Kiba, whats up? I noticed that you have a ton of food there … wanna share???"

"No, it's for me and someone else."

"Who, who could it be for??"

"You will have to see."

After a while a "Yo" came from behind the curtain and in walked …. Shino! The boy who Kiba had first gotten a boner off of. Kiba got up and kissed Shino and thanked him for coming. They both sat down and started to eat and talk and laugh.

Naruto turned to Marc who was talking to the waiter in the black clothes. Naruto sighed and thought. _Why off all people would he invite Shino? Well they are on the same team and all. Shino is kinda cute but still. _Then Naruto remembered that day.

**Authors Notes**: I tried to think of who should have walked in. Then I decided to change it from Sai and make it Shino.


	5. Reminiscing

**Authors Notes**: **SEX **… now that I have your attention. Review :)

**Chapter 5: Reminiscing **

_Previously on Naruto_:

_Then Naruto remembered that day._

_End Previously: _

It was a day a few years back, during a mission that Kiba, Shino, Hinata and Naruto were on to find that freaking bug. It was when Naruto started to have _feelings_. It was that night that Naruto saw Kiba in a different way.

It started out with everyone at camp playing poker and not winning anything in specific. With Shino the victor he was allowed to take the first bath in the river. With Shino gone it was down to Hinata, Kiba and himself. After a while Kiba left to go to the bathroom. Then it was two. Hinata had always freaked Naruto out with the no pupil thing and all so he thought he would tag along with Kiba.

He walked through the woods, and it was perfect. The sun was down and the moon was up. Fireflies were out blinking on and off, it was a warm breezy night and the air was crisp. It was the perfect night. As Naruto came up to the waterfall he saw that Shino was still in the river. _Kiba couldn't have come this far, could he? _thought Naruto. Then he heard rustling in the bushes. He crept over to see if it was an enemy.

It was Kiba! Pants down, white sticky stuff everywhere and he was looking at Shino. Naruto then looked down and saw that his "little Naruto" was getting harder. Naruto started to rub and stroke too. Then Kiba looked up and saw that Naruto was there. Kiba blushed so hard that his face looked like a tomato. Naruto ran away to the camp and waited for Kiba's return and for Kiba and kill him. The thing was, Kiba never said anything. Naruto just decided to let it go, but he swore that he would never forget.

**Reality**:

Naruto then snapped back to reality. Marc still talking shit about ramen, Kiba and Shino still eating the stupid big bowl. Then something happened that not many people could talk about and be proud off. Kiba had made Naruto jealous.

Naruto got up and went over to talk to Marc. He finally got over to him and said "Fuck off you flirt". Marc just looked at Naruto and said, "You had big earlobes anyway". And with that Marc left to go back to Suna. _Part one done, part two? _thought Naruto.

Naruto walked over to Kiba and Shino and said "Kiba can I talk to you alone for a second?"

"Sure, if you don't mind Shino?"

"Go, ill just finish up and meet you outside"

Kiba got up and followed Naruto out of the restaurant. "What is it that you wanted to talk about?" Kiba asked.

Naruto then looked into his eyes and said " I know why you brought Shino. It was because of that mission that we all went on, when I saw you jerking off." He was looking down at the ground.

_Step Two: make Naruto remember, done! _thought Kiba. Kiba then took his hand and made Naruto look him in the eyes. "So you do remember? Much better memory than I thought you had"

"You don't even know half of what I can do." Naruto said.

"I hope to eventually know what you can do" Kiba said.

"You will"

Kiba inched forward slowly, no longer unsure of how he felt about Naruto. Just before their lips met Naruto then told Kiba to stop. He had something to tell him.

**Authors Final**: Well I hope you liked it all. I cannot wait to see what happens to Naruto and Kiba. If you have any ideas, tell me in the reviews !


	6. What? That is it?

**Authors Notes**: Well I finally thought to myself … FUCK IT! So I just wrote it. Thank you to everyone who sent in a review with your ideas. Also in case I forgot, review please! I might write another story. REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW

**Chapter 6: What? That is it??**

_Previously:_

Kiba inched forward slowly, no longer unsure of how he felt about Naruto. Just before their lips met Naruto then told Kiba to stop. He had something to tell him.

_End Previously_

**Now**:

"What is it Naruto?" asked Kiba "Is it my ramen breath?"

"No, you're breath smelling like ramen is a turn on. It's just … what about Shino?"

"Ohhh that's it? Give me a second."

Kiba then left Naruto standing in the alley where they just professed their likings for each other. Kiba went into the restaurant only to find Shino talking to the waitress. He went over to Shino and told him thank you for all he has done and sorry about the kiss, he just needed it to seem real. Shino replied "No problem" and went back to flirting with the waitress. Kiba, smiling to himself, walked back outside to meet his friend.

"You all finished in there?"

"Yeah, just a simple thing to do."

They both started to walk back to Naruto's apartment. The sun had gone down a few hours ago so the moon was high up into the sky. It was a summer evening and it was a warm breezy one at that. The air was crisp too. Kiba looked over at Naruto and saw that Naruto was walking with his hands in his pockets. Kiba became disgruntled, "_now how am I supposed to hold his hand?" _thought Kiba. Naruto then looked over at Kiba and saw that his hands were not in his pockets. Naruto then got an idea.

"Wow your hands must be cold, here hold mine!" said Naruto in his most innocent voice.

"It is summer Naruto, why should my hands be cold?"

"Well I thought that they might, just let me hold your hands!"

"Your sure? I mean it's not the best thing to do in public."

"I don't care what people think. I like you so whatever" Naruto said while smiling.

Kiba and Naruto's hands met and instant warmth came into Kiba's hands. "_Sweet, this will work,"_ thought Kiba. As they came to the road before Naruto's house, Kiba realized that he did not want this to end. He turned around and headed for the woods.

"Uh Kiba, my house is back that way"

"Oh I know Naruto, this is just a short cut" Kiba replied.

As they came into the clearing Kiba sat down and looked up at the stars. He could see so many here, away from all the lights. Naruto got the hint and sat down too. He laid his head on Kiba's chest and stared up at the sky.

"Kiba, what are you thinking about right now?" asked Naruto.

"Well, how you feel so good laying on me and also how I was so stupid to tell you that I wasn't gay."

"Aww you are so sweet Kiba." Naruto said as he got up.

Kiba then got up and the two boys looked into each other's eyes. As Kiba lost himself in those blue eyes that sparkled in the moonlight, Naruto looked into Kiba's brown eyes. Then Naruto blinked and Kiba seemed a little bit closer. Naruto blinked again and Kiba seemed closer than before. One more time and Kiba became inches away from Naruto's face.

"You blink to much" Kiba teased.

"I know"

Kiba then blinked and he felt a pair of warm soft lips touch his, Naruto's tongue asking to come in. Kiba opened his mouth and Naruto's tongue entered, exploring every inch of Kiba's mouth. As the kiss lasted longer and longer the two boys rolled over each other until Naruto was on top of Kiba. Naruto broke the kiss for air. As he looked up he noticed all of the fireflies around them.

"Now I know why you brought me here. It's just like the night I saw your _little Kiba_," said Naruto as he giggled.

"Well, if you want, it wouldn't be the last time you saw him. I mean, last time I was at your apartment the farthest we got was me giving you a blowjob," Kiba said while kissing Naruto.

"If you wouldn't mind, I would love to see him again."

**Authors Finish**: God, like seriously OMFG ……… I am such a pervert. Tell me about my writing if you want me to write a lemon chapter! Review!


	7. The End

**Authors Notes**: Hey, this is the last part of the story. I hope you all enjoy it. Email, review or send "pigeon mail" to tell me how I did. Review!

**Chapter 7: The End**

_Previously on Naruto: _

"_Now I know why you brought me here. It's just like the night I saw your little Kiba," said Naruto as he giggled. _

"_Well, if you want, it wouldn't be the last time you saw him. I mean, last time I was at your apartment the farthest we got was me giving you a blowjob," Kiba said while kissing Naruto. _

"_If you wouldn't mind, I would love to see him again."_

_End Previously: _

Kiba kissed Naruto tenderly on the lips. "So you really want to do this? I mean isn't it kinda being rushed?"

"Not really, I saw you naked when we were like twelve." Naruto said while kissing Kiba's neck.

"Okay, I will meet you at your house in fifteen minutes." Kiba said.

Naruto then kissed Kiba on the lips, got up and ran home to meet Kiba. When Naruto got home he looked around the apartment. "_Holy shit, is my house always this nasty???" _Naruto ran around picking up all of the ramen containers, clothes and dishes. When that was said and done he took out some bug killer and smashed all the roaches with it. He looked around and thought, _"Good as it will ever be. But there is one thing missing!" _

When Naruto got up and left, Kiba just laid there looking at the stars. "_How am I so lucky to have him?" _thought Kiba. Kiba closed his eyes and took a deep breath, that crisp air stung his lungs. After about six minutesKiba got up and started to run home. As he arrived to his house he ran into Hana.

"Kiba, where are you in such a hurry to?" Hana asked.

"I need to go get something and meet someone in fifteen minutes.

"Well when are you going to get home? Mom is looking for you."

"I am sleeping over, so in the morning I will be back."

"Whatever"

Kiba hurried inside to his room. He went to his bureau and went inside his underwear drawer. He took out a small bottle of lube, and a small wrapped gift. He took them both and shoved them into his hoodie pockets. He then went into his bathroom and changed into his silky black boxers. _"Naruto will love these" _Kiba thought.

Knock knock knock

Naruto came to the door to find Kiba standing there in a gray hoodie. He had his hands in his pockets and his breath still smelled like ramen.

"Wow, why are you here Kiba?" Naruto asked.

"You know why I am here you moron." Kiba said.

Kiba pushed Naruto into the house and shoved him onto the couch. Kiba then took off his hoodie and started to kiss Naruto on the neck. Naruto moaned and asked Kiba to continue. Kiba smirked and kept kissing. Naruto then got up and took off his shirt and pants along with Kiba's hoodie. Kiba then pushed Naruto to the bed and continued to kiss him. Kiba got lower and lower and Naruto moaned and moaned. Kiba then got down to Naruto's boxers. He stopped and then looked at Naruto.

"You have puppies on your underwear?" Kiba laughed.

"Well you are a dog-ninja so I thought, why not?"

Kiba smirked and then stood up. He took off his shirt and his pants. Naruto looked at Kiba's body. Kiba's pictorials were still amazing, his abs were sexy as hell too.

"Kiba, what type of boxers are those?" Naruto questioned.

"They are the silky ones that I got a few years ago from you. Don't you remember?"

"Oh I remember them, and I want them off of you." Naruto smirked.

Kiba then took off the boxers and was standing in the semi-clean apartment fully naked. He felt kinda exposed and weak. Naruto stood up and walked over to Kiba.

"So Kiba, seeing how you gave me the blowjob last time, I think fair is fair"

Naruto got down onto his knees and started to lick Kiba's shaft. Kiba started to laugh; apparently Kiba had two tickle spots. When Naruto finished licking the pre-cum off of Kiba he took Kiba whole into his mouth. He flicked his tongue over Kiba's crown multiple times, taking the shaft in after that. Kiba moaned Naruto's name, and that only made Naruto do it harder.

"Na…..ru….to." Kiba moaned, "I am gunna cum!"

Naruto started to go harder and faster, waiting till Kiba finally blew. And after a while Kiba exploded. Naruto took everything Kiba had to offer. Naruto let the softening organ out of his mouth and then stood up.

"(pant pant) Naruto, that was amazing" Kiba panted out.

"I hope you aren't done" Naruto said.

"Oh no."

Kiba guided Naruto over to the bed, picking up his hoodie on the way. He laid Naruto down on his back and told him to spread his legs. Naruto got the idea and opened. Kiba lubed up his fingers and proceeded to stretch Naruto out. One finger, then two, and then three. _"Naruto is doing surprisingly well." _thought Kiba.

Naruto then got on his hands and knees. Kiba placed his member over Naruto's entrance.

"Ready?" Kiba asked.

"Do it"

Kiba pushed his member into Naruto. Naruto's muscles tensed, he was hot on the inside. Naruto moaned. Kiba went faster and faster, purposefully missing the prostate. Naruto looked up and told Kiba to ram him. Kiba smirked and then shoved his dick as hard as he could into Naruto, making sure to hit the prostate.

"I am gunna spill Kiba!" Naruto screamed.

Kiba smacked Naruto's prostate again and again until Naruto spewed all over his bed.

With Naruto and Kiba panting they laid down next to each other. Kiba then put the bottle back into his hoodie and took out the gift.

"Naruto I have one more gift for you, I was planning to give it to you on your birthday but I wimped out."

Naruto took the gift and slowly unwrapped it, wondering what it could have been. He finally got it out to discover it was a picture frame. He turned it over and it was a picture of Kiba and Naruto. It was back when they were kids. They were at the swimming pool and Kiba was on Naruto's back, smiling as big as one could.

Naruto turned to Kiba and kissed him "I love it, and I bet you had a boner there."

"I would always have a boner"

Kiba and Naruto then both fell asleep whispering, "I love you" in each other's ears.

**Authors Final**: Well that is it, hope you all enjoyed. Sorry about this chapter, I do know I suck at writing sex scenes. Well review and I might make a new Kiba story, or who ever, I really do not care.


End file.
